War at Home
by she.wolf.phoenix
Summary: i was listening to War at Home By Josh Groban and I thought it would be interesting to see how the war affected the characters after the battle and before the '19 years later' epilogue
1. Fallen Brother Fallen Husband

CHAPTER 1: Fallen Brother, Fallen Husband

Bill lay in his hospital bed the cuts on his face searing with pain. It was a full moon tonight and he was terrified of the change. He had no idea if he would follow the call of the wolf but he had taken the potion supplied by his beloved friend Remus since his fight with Fenrir Greyback just in case. He was always left with a blank memory and a horrible headache. He remembered his family crying as he was stretchered out of the great hall and port-keyed to St Mungos. Why were they crying? He was fine, just old wounds opening up again.

He leant back heavily and took in a deep breath as he remembered his second and final fight with the werewolf that had scarred him for life. He had won but he had several more scars this time and he was terrified that that had done it. He was going to change tonight. He had been in the hospital for a week now, with no visitors, which was worrying him. But he guessed it was for their protection to see if he changed. Struggling up he grasped the mug of steaming purple-blue potion and swallowed it down in one. Grimacing as it burned down his flesh he fastened the manacles on his wrists and ankles and waited starring out the circular window into the clear full mooned sky.

Suddenly his wrists began burning as if the restraints were made of fire burned steel and he felt his akin ripple with waves of agony searing from the numerous healing wounds on his body. He tried to hold in his screams as the bones in his face augmented into a sharp snout and piercing eyes. He felt his skin burn from beneath to dissolve into dark rough fur all over his body. Thrashing against the bed his back arched and he heard the creak of the steel bending to his will. The manacles wouldn't hold him for much longer. The bed now at right angles to itself toppled to its side the chains snapping with the force. Bill shuddered all over as the full transformation took hits hold. He starred at the window in the ceiling his dark eyes suddenly aware of the violent light of the moon. He threw his head back and howled.

….

The next morning he found himself curled in the corner of the room hiding from the small amount of light peering through the skylight. His head throbbed with pain as the hospital door key was scraped open from the outside. He squinted his eyes towards the bright lights of the hallway focusing on the silhouette moving towards him. Slowly he recognised her gentle sway as she carried a small tray and placed it on the table.

"Oh Bill" she sighed "we tsought –zat you might 'ave been ok. The cell was jus' a precautions remember?"

Her voice was slightly accented but soft. A name flickered in his mind. He squinted as he tried to focus his newly human eyes. He gasped with thirst then his stomach rumbled with hunger as he smelt the warm meal on the table. Trying to move onto his hands and knees he felt his body creak as his skin moved over his sore muscles and bones. As he stretched he heard his spine crackle and click as he moved forward step by step. Pulling himself up his body protested causing him to wince. He had heard that the first change was hard but this was unlike anything he was prepared for. It didn't help that he was already injured from the battle. How much time had passed he wasn't sure. He had this ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach that there was something very wrong.

"Fleur?" he questioned testing the name on his lips, his voice cracking "what day is it"

She smiled weakly starring into his eyes; Bill could tell she was trying not to look at his scarred face, taking a deep breath she muttered something quietly which the throbbing in his head muffled out.

"-about a week" she repeated at his reaction "we found you under a pile of wolves, we had to quarantine you just to be safe"

"Did we-" He left the question unfinished but Fleur understood his meaning

"Yes" she breathed holding his face in the palm of her hands "your family want to see you, so eat something ok?"

Slowly she backed away trying to hold her tears back, knowing that the man she had married would never be the same. The marks on his face would scare people and they would remind him every day that the horrors he had witnessed and endured would never leave him. The fact that he had survived the battle didn't comfort her. She knew there was a much larger fight coming. And she didn't know if she could cope with that.

Looking at the doctor shestole away her fears waiting to hear the verdict.

"his transformation was severe Mrs Weasley, Full Ware status. But as temperament goes the potion seemed to calm him greatly. Use of this should keep the ferocity at bay when he transforms at home. His recognition was quicker than most I've seen after a first transformation but that most likely due to the virus already being in his system from the previous attack. Your husband will be clear to come home with you in a couple of days. I'd recommend not telling him of the battle's losses until the whole family are there to support him. It is imperative that he does not feel alone right now. He needs to feel connected."

She nodded thinking of the extra securities she had built both magical and physical at shell cottage since the war hoping they would be enough. Her animagus form; a white wolf, she hoped would help him like the marauders had so many nights with Remus Lupin. Looking into herself she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Fleur" came the comforting voice of her mother in law "how is he?"

Suddenly she spun around tears streaming down her cheeks, she clutched he closest surviving family.

"Why Molly?" she asked "Did ze war haf to take so many?" her words were muffled by the jumper she hid in but Bill still heard from his Cell like room.

He sat at the table finishing his food. His hearing acutely sharp due to his change he heard everything. His hands shaking he forced himself to eat the now luke warm soup on the small table. Looking to the mangled bed in the middle of the room he shuddered. He must be something ferocious to do something that severe to a metal bed. His hearing pricked up at the sound of her sobs. Was he that horrible? Was his wife so scared of him because of what e became. Suddenly Bill couldn't catch his breath. His chest was tight and the air he got seemed to burn his chest. The room felt so small and the air in it was too small.

_I cant breathe, I need to get out, to run away. The skylight…maybe I could break it open… the table_

His thoughts were sporadic not really making sense to him. The only thing he was certain of was the desperate need to be outside. His fear and anger was overwhelming him. He felt his skin once again rippling as it did before the change. Growling within himself he was startled as a full throated roar escaped his tense lips causing him to propel himself over the back of his char with the violence of his spine bending and stretching. He was now on top of the mangled bed his skin torn yet still attached. His roar escaped from a newly jutting jaw and his shoulders were set further apart than usual goving way to thick muscular arms which were not exactly human. Reaching up he was surprised how easy it was to reach the skylight with his new form. He pulled the magical lock open with ease and he clambered out onto the roof. Standing now to his full height he breathed deeply letting the cold air above the city of London fill his lungs. He no longer felt restricted, he felt free. Without looking back he stretched his legs out into a run and sped off over the rooftops looking for some stretch of green. Somewhere untainted by war and violence. Somewhere pure. Somewhere clean.


	2. Caped Crusader New Born Leader

CHAPTER 2: Caped Crusader, New Born Leader

Hearing the commotion Fleur and molly scrambled to open the door. Seeing the mangled furniture and shattered glass they gasped.

"Biil? Bill?" screamed Fleur

"What the hell happened to my son!" demanded Molly turning on the doctor

He looked grim. Starring at his clipborad he muttered something almost inaudible.

"phase 2"

"PHASE TWO?" shouted Fleur suddenly turning her wand on the doctor. "WHAT is phase two"

He anger had escalated to the level not many had experienced before. Her part Veela ancestry fostered a darkening of her features hollowed out bone like facial features detruded from her smooth skin, making her look like a banshee, a devastatingly beautiful banshee.

The doctor was mesmorised. Molly poked his with her wand making him snap out of the hypnotic state with a burst of hot sparks. He coughed and straightened his glasses trying not to look at the angry woman who was trying to collect herself and who suddenly looked very ill and tired.

"Phase 2- *cough* we were worried that because of the double exposure he might unfortunately have what we call Hyde syndrome. The first bite a couple of years ago infected his blood but it lay dorment as not enough of the virus was present in his system to create a lasting effect, but the war and the with the wounds he got in his second fight included many different bites from different wolves, overloading his body with varying strands of the virus. This has created what we call an alter ego induced by anger and sometimes fear. Like the unfortunate wizard Dr Jeckyll who when studying werewolves was bitten by several and his alter ego 'Mr Hyde' was created."

Molly and Fleur stood there in silence. They had heard of the story of Dr Jeckyll and Mr Hyde but like most wizards and witches they assumed it was a cautionary tale for muggle on the dangers of taking unsafe medications. They had not realised that it was real. Pulling herself together, holding back tears she pardoned herself from the doctor and her weeping daughter in law.

"I've got to make a call" she mumbled

Stepping into the dark corridor a few paces away the pulled out a plastic contraption she was still unsure how to use. Hermionie had given them all one, for private conversations between them. it was she understood what muggles called a 'mobile phone' or 'cell' scrolling through the names she reached the one she wanted and pressed the green button. Waiting for the other side to pick up she listened to the _RING RING, RING RING…_

"Mum, what's wrong?" asked the familiar voice of her daughter Ginny

"It's Bill- " she choked "he has – he has – oh I can't -"

Her voice failed her and her tears broke through her strong resolve.

"I'm on my way" Ginny replied quickly "you're at St Mungos?"

"he's changed" she mananged to get out

"it was expected mum, he's ok now though?"

"Oh Ginny"

"Mum what aren't you telling me, what happened? Is anyone hurt?"

"Not yet-"was all she could get out before tears overwhelmed her again.

The line went dead and Ginny was there second later, her official Ministry Clothing on as usual. She looked at her mother's eyes and pulled her into a hug. Being the head of the Order of the phoenix wasn't a choice. After the demise of Bellatrix Lestrange at her hands the vote had been unanimous except for her family who had not attended, too busy sorting out the mess of the battle and rebuilding the school. Her mother a Leader of the organisation that beat Lord Voldermort. A Housewife with strong powers that were easily hidden in the look she portrayed. She was strong but not when it came to her family. Ginny heard the crying at night and wished she could do more.

The family had automatically been roped into becoming acting heads of state creating a strong foundation in the ministry. Ginny was Head of Creature Retrieval with Charlie as her Liaison in Romania. Harry and Ron were Heads of Magical Law enforcement and Auror training. Hermionie was Memory retrieval; with her skilled reversal of her own parents memory charms she was purloined into finding the damaged witches and wizards Voldermort had tortured and she had to restore their damaged memories. This was not always an easy process so she was stationed in another old castle in the north of Scotland which served as her hospital. Neville, Luna and Shamus were in charge of restring the school to its former glory.

Molly felt like Hell but she had to keep strong for her family. She pushed her daughter away from her and looked at her. Looking at her hands grasped in hers she noticed the bruises that snaked all around her arms up her neck. The ones on her face were nearly gone, but a scar cutting across her collarbone was easily visible. With a grim smile she sighed.

"we need to find him. Before he hurts anyone."

"he's just one wizard, not really my area I can call harry-"

"NO- He's different. He's too strong for harry. You'll need some of your best agents. Might even be wise getting some of the half giants involved"

"Mum – what are you getting at. It's just Bill."

"No my dear" she said once again trying to fight back the tears "Bill isn't who you think he is anymore. He changed"

"I know mum, last night was a full moon. He shouldn't still be wolf… I don't understand"

"We don't know if he's dangerous or not. He isn't the Bill you know." She had difficulty getting the words out of her lips. Admitting them would make them real.

But she didn't have to. Just then a horrific scream followed by a roar filled the air. Bill had attacked. Hearing the scream Ginny understood. Lifting the DA Galleon from her round her neck she tapped it three times with her wand hand and for wizards appeared at her side. Nodding to her mother she indicated forward with two fingers, grabbed her wand and ran towards the commotion outside the hospital. Her mother stood there slowly sinking to the floor shaking her head she grasped the gravity of the aftermath. The war was over but now a new one was beginning. The war at home would tear her family apart and she had no idea if she was strong enough.


	3. Child of Mercy

CHAPTER 3: Child of Mercy

Luna looked at his unassuming face and worried how, when he was older, how he was going to cope with knowing about his parents. How brave they were, how selfless. She was worried the like when she was young he would blame them, maybe even hate them a little for abandoning him and leaving him on his own, with no family. Remus and Tonks had made sure that their little boy Teddy would have a family growing up, but they weren't the same, they weren't blood. She had left like that when her father had started seeing someone when she was just leaving for school. Looking again at the small baby sleeping in the bassinet she smiled at him. Watching his sleepy face she looked once again into her work. The castle plans looked good. Almost finished.

The headmasters tower would once again be rebuilt a perfect replica. Luckily all of the portraits had escaped to other canvases and they would be restored with the newly commissioned portrait of Headmaster Snape at request of Harry Potter. Her easel stood in the bay window of her studio with the brave man almost finished. She looked at the wall plan for where it was destined to be hanged. Taking her wand she waved it above the sleeping child to rock the cradle. With the gentle rocking of Teddy Lupin stirred slightly, his soft brow furrowed with dreams. Deep breaths led to a cry for comfort.

Luna dropped her work and rushed to his side. She only had him for the weekend as the ministry had yet to sort through the domestic papers of those fallen. She pulled the lace covering off the stirring child, and gasped as her eyes focused on what she was seeing. The child's features were distorting and rearranging themselves. Suddenly his face was long and slightly scarred like his father's then his hair changed to a bright vivid purple with a gentle curvature like his mother's. his cries grew louder and more desperate with his features interchanging between the two people who created him. Slowly Luna's eyes filled with tears as she realised what has happening. The tiny child was discovering one of his parent's amazing gifts with desperation of his longing. The sadness spilled over and her face now wet with salty ears showed her empathy for a lost parent.

"sorry my little Niffler, I wish your mother and father were here too. I wish oh I wish-" Her sentence lay unfinished as her emotions enveloped her. Holding her face in her hands she wept silently beside the scared child. He would never know that connection between a loving family and their child. He was a child of the Ministry until the will was settled and someone was chosen for his family. Her attempt at comfort hid the arrival of a man.

Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Hearing the sound of his bag falling on the ground Luna looked up to see Neville gazing down at her. Kneeling he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"don't worry Luu- I'm sure little Niffler here will find the family Tonks and Lupin wanted him to have."

She nodded and wiped her eyes smiling weakly at him.

"I hope so. He deserves more than being another orphan of the war."

"maybe this will help" said Neville quietly "I was at their cottage today and I found this amongst the legal papers. I handed the papers in to Ron of course but I thought Teddy would like this"

Reaching into his bad he pulled out a small leather bound case. Opening it he waved his wand over the small mirror that fell to the base. Two images, one of each parent appeared in the framed either side of the base and shimmering they moved into the middle. Both in formal Wizarding dress. Luna gasped as she realised what it was. A Pensive capsule of their wedding day. The two figures walked owards eachother then fell into eachothers arms and together they silently danced in small circles. Waving his hand over the case he levitated it to rest near the head of the cradle expanding the mirror allowing the two figures more room and catching the attention of the small child. Allat once his metaphaging halted with his hair a bright blue colour, matching his eyes. He gaxed at the two moving figures seeming to recognise them. the crying halted giving way to a small girgle and a giggle as his pudgy hands attempted to grasp the couple. Luna and Neville smiled at his adoring face.

"right ive got to finish this painting" she said sighing. "almost dine I think."

Neville nodded and pulling more papers out of his bag he settled at the desk.

"What do you think of no houses in the rebuild?"

"Huh?"

"no separation between houses" he said "kids sleeping in dorms according to year with a child from each house in the room. You know…to encourage unity or something… at least just for the first year. Or something like that"

"Sounds good. Ask Minerva next week when we discuss the plans ok?"

They both went along with their work as the now peaceful child starred in awe at the image of his two parent son their wedding day dancing arm in arm as husband and wife for the first and last times before they were ripped out of the world as casualties of war.


	4. One Step Forward?

Ron sat at his desk filling in what felt like the millionth arrest warrant form of the afternoon. Sighing he ran his fingers through his messy and now tangled hair. He losened his tie and undid the top button. He absolutely hated suits, but he had to keep up appearences for the muggles in the building.

Magical law enforcement had moved after the destruction of the ministry by a band of death-eaters after the battle for Hogwarts. The muggle building they now resided in was right in the middle of the Drury lane part of london. The old masonic chapter house held frequent tours to muggle appearance at all times was expected. The forgotten masonic tunnels under the cities streets were perfect for the prisoner caught on a daily basis.

He sighed once again and reached for his now cold tea. Grimacing at the tepid taste he grabbed his ringing phone.

"Ronald Weasley" he grunted "Magical Law enforcement"  
"Ron" responded his sister "we have a bit of a situation, its Bill, he has escaped from the hospital - might need your help"  
"Sure..." He said slowly confused as to why he would need to subdue his brother.  
"You still have your broom above your door?" She asked "might wanna call Harry"

The line went dead. Ron looking bewindered at the plastic contraption clicked his fingers for his broom and it flew into his hands. Tapping harry's picture three times he apparated by his friends side.

Still uncomfortable with that way of travelling since his splinching he ribbed his right shoulder above the scarring and nodded to Harry.

"Situation with bill, Need brooms aparently"

His statements were simple, and Harry rose without question. He tapped his suit jacket pockets checking he had everything and they walked out their office.

Harry had become a man of few words after the war. It made sense to few people why he didn't want to talk to the press about what he experienced. He was the boy who lived, the boy who died, the boy who returned from the veil and the boy who won. It was over for him now and he didn't want to to retell the suffering of so many and get it wrong. It wasn't his place.

Looking at his best friend Harry pushed his now framless glasses back up his nose and sighed.

"There was another article about it in the Prophet again today" he said simply

Ron nodded "I saw. Rediculous! Why can't they just leave us alone to clean up the mess they created without asking us to relive everything. Merlin, we haven't event even burried the dead yet"

"I got another book offer from Skeeter's Publishers too. It just feels that we take one step forwards towards peace then two backwards from respect"

"Sickening" Roan agreed

Looking around they pulled out their DA medals and with a swift slide along the etchings they were pulled to the commotion.

They were in a built up area with a massive church looming, blocking the sun. Harry looked at his partner and his suit changed into black auror clothes fully equiped with daggers and potion bombs. His suit jacket dissolved into an armoured vest with long black gloves, his wand strapped to one arm and vials on the other. Snapping his fingers activated the disilusionment charm to keep him safe from muggles.

They walked as fast as they could to the entrance of the church to be met by one of Ginny's boys. Lee jordan was hand picked by Ginny because of his unique observation skills. He could detect the tiniest difference in a situation that others wouldn't see. It was this sight that Ginny prized when hunting the dangerous animals let lose from the aftermath of the war. Lee dressed in muggle police uniform smiled at the two aurors. It was a nervous smile which betrayed his strong stance.

"Hi, guys, she is waiting for you in the back, the vestry of the church. 5 muggles alive inside, 7 casulties already dealt with the Priest is magic aware, but muggle. The creature is hold up in the back. Gin is holding him there, waiting"

He looked slightly ill when he looked Ron in the face.

They nodded and stepped in towards the fray. Lee caught Ron by the arm and muttered "Sorry mate, bout your brother"

Ron assuming he was talking about fred nodded gravely. "See you at the memorial?"

They stalked to the back of the church to see Ginny struggling with three other Wizards to keep the magical protections atround the caged animal.  
Looking at Harry her face sofened, seeming to achive a little more control.

"Ready?" She grunted

They nodded and the charms were extinguished. A humungous animal like creature burst his way through the wooden partition of the vestry. Standing at well over 7 feet Harry and Ron understood why the Brooms might be needed.

"Up we go" Mumbled harry and they hopped onto their brooms and hovered at the head height of the former Bill Weasley.

Looking into his eyes Ron gasped  
"Bill?" He asked  
"Not Bill" came an unrecognisable growl, "We are known as Manus"

Suddenly the massive creature started breathing heavily and screamed in pain. An unnaturally timid cry escaped his lips"oh God Ron help me" as his body convulsed and lightning like flashes filled the church. The distinct sound of breaking and snapping bone rang in their ears and a billow of smoke engulfed them. the brooms crashed to the ground as the smoke cleared, revealing an exausted sweating Bill. He was shaking all over. His skin seemed boiled raw and his hair was plastered to his scalp like he has been dunked in a river.

A small whimper escaped his lips. Harry thought he heard the words "Just kill me"

Magicing a blanket ginny covered her suffering brother and tried to blink away any trace of tears.

"Oh Bill" she muttered "what happened to you"  
She stroked his hair as Harry put his arm around her. She started shaking with silent tears unable to control her emotions. With Fred lost in battle Ginny had tried to keep strong for her family and this was the straw the broke the camel's back. Ron ushered the other retrieval agents away asking them to wait outside. Watching his sister he reached for the chain around his neck pulling out a locket. Holding it tightly he closed his eyes tight for a few seconds.

"Come on Bug" Harry cooed "we've got to get him back to the hospital"  
She turned her head into his shoulder and mumbled hour agreement.

With a wave of their wands the three of them lifted bill from the cold hard stone floor. Magicing what lookied like a muggle ambulance stretched they wheeled him out, sealing the place behind them.  
Many muggles were looking at them with curious faces and nosey ideas, which got a quick response from ron in the form of a multiple dilisusionment spell, for them all. Under the spell harry wished that they were suddenly back at school, finishing their studies, at least attempting to be the children that no longer existed.  
Shaking his head he looked at his friends and wondered how winning a war could create such a leap backwards for his family.

There was still a very long way to go.


End file.
